1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cylinder apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional art, for example, there is a cylinder apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. HEI 10-61708. This cylinder apparatus comprises a cylinder, and a cylindrical separator tube disposed around the cylinder so as to cover the cylinder with a space defined therebetween. In this cylinder, an annular passage of hydraulic fluid is defined between the cylinder and the separator tube with the aid of seal members providing seals between the inner circumferences of the respective ends of the separator tube and the outer circumference of the cylinder. The seal members are fixedly attached by, for example, staking or swaging of the separator tube.
There is the following problem in the cylinder apparatus having the annular passage of hydraulic fluid defined between the cylinder and the separator tube, like the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. HEI 10-61708; that is, due to an excessive increase in the hydraulic pressure, the separator tube may be deformed and the seal members may be extracted from or fall out of the cylinder.